Fallen Angel
by LuminousDream
Summary: She was drawn to darkness itself. She was drawn to him.


A/N: Hi ya! I'm back with another One-Shot! Thanks for all the reviewers who thought I should write more one-shots! Except this one's a Tea/Yami thing. Heheheh. All of you have given me inspiration! Thanks a bunch and plz keep reviewing! This one shot's done as requested by Buffybot76 and Isis-san. So here it is! I have decided to make this one...a bit more intense and darker. ::wink wink:: Heheheh! ;) Okay-dokey, here it is. My second one! Enjoy! :)  
  
[Okay, here's a thing you should know before reading the story: all the hikaris have their own body. Kay, that's it. :p ]  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: NO......don't own yugioh.....blah blah blah....  
  
One-Shot: Fallen Angel  
  
It was strange.  
  
She was drawn to darkness itself. She was drawn to him.  
  
He was an addiction. Something she could never get enough of. Had it been the mysterious charm surrounding him? Perhaps it had been those beautiful, enigmatic violet eyes of his. Perhaps it had been all of him. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter to her anymore.  
  
She felt like a fallen angel.  
  
Her whole life, she'd been taught morals and such to prevent her from going down this path. The path that she now walked on. She had followed them...until now. She was always in the light, doing everything that was supposed to be ideal and such. She used to believe in them.  
  
Screw them.  
  
They meant nothing to her now. Why? Because she was what he wanted, and the King of Games always gets what he wants, including her. She was drawn to him. She became his. That was all there was to it.  
  
Her family and friends...they never saw it coming. She never saw it coming. They never thought she would choose him over them. How wrong they were.  
  
She didn't want to at first. But she did. She did. She left them all, without even looking back.  
  
Did any part of her ever feel regret? Probably, but she always pushed the thought away. She was with him, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when two strong arms circled her waist and pulled her close from behind.  
  
"Tea...." He said to her softly.  
  
That was all it took for her to turn around and stare into those two pools of beauty and fire. As much as she hated to admit it, she was addicted to him. He was her intoxication.  
  
Being around him, and having him look at her like that always made her feel light-headed and drunk. Drunk with love.  
  
He pulled her close to him, so that every part of her was touching him, even her soul...  
  
With one hand around her waist, he took the other and ran it through her shoulder length brown hair, while looking at her with a look of hunger and want.  
  
Normally, that would've scared her, but with him, she felt like it was normal. Like it was right. She gave a shudder as he took his hand out of her hair, and made a trail with his fingers, from her face, to her neck, and lower.  
  
He gave her a kiss. One that revealed his desire for her. For her to be his.  
  
But he knew. He knew that she had already given herself to him.  
  
Her heart. Her body. Her soul.  
  
"Such beauty..." he whispered, as he kissed his way down her neck, and stopped, as if teasing her.  
  
She felt such emotions...and things that she weren't supposed to feel.  
  
But try as she might, she felt them.  
  
Passion. Love. Lust. Desire.  
  
Her body sparked with heat with him touching her like this.  
  
His mouth was now hovering above her neck, breathing his warm breath in a teasingly manner above her now burning skin.  
  
"I love you, Yami."  
  
She had always loved him, but now she wanted him to know. She wanted him to hear it.  
  
He gave a chuckle that brought pleasant sounds to her ears. He said nothing else, only continued kissing her.  
  
"As do I my angel...my fallen angel."  
  
She gave a smile, knowing that that was as close as she could get to the three little words that she had wanted to hear from him.  
  
She welcomed the darkness.  
  
She welcomed him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
So....there's my second one! Wow, I wrote this one fast. (Boredom does that to ya. --) Hmmm...I think I'm starting to get the hang of these one-shots. Heheh. Who knows? I might even write more...might. Okay, Please Read and Review!   
  
::::Luminous Dream:::: 


End file.
